


One day I'll go

by aribell12



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Disney Parody, Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribell12/pseuds/aribell12
Summary: A paordy of "How Far I'll Go" from Moana.





	One day I'll go

I've been living in the slums by the water  
For nearly a century  
Never understanding why  
I wish I could go and see my daughter  
But I can't seem to cross over  
No matter how hard I try

Every chance I take, every trail I track  
Every plan I make, they pull me back  
From the place I know where I cannot go  
Where I long to be

There's a girl in the land of the living  
I have to see  
And no one knows  
How long I've got  
If she puts my photo up  
On the ofrenda  
One day, I'll know  
When I go, there she'll be waiting, my Coco 

I know everybody in this town  
Seems so happy in this town  
Everything is by memories  
I know everybody in this town  
Has someone who forgot them  
So maybe I can roll with mine 

I can lead with pride  
I can make us strong  
I'll be satisfied if I play along  
But every night  
I still sing our song  
What is wrong with me?

See the light as it glows on my bones  
It's draining  
But no one knows  
How long I've got  
And it seems like she's calling out to me  
So, remember me  
And let me know  
You're beyond that bridge  
I will cross that bridge

Imelda says she’s tried to make them all  
Forget me  
But I know  
That Coco won’t  
If she puts my photo up  
On the ofrenda  
One day, I'll go  
And see my Coco


End file.
